Fuera del trabajo
by Papaveri
Summary: [AU] Ojalá Toris no existiese, como una mancha de vino sobre tela blanca, en el mismo mundo en el que existe su mujer. / PWP


**Palabras: **1654

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Alfred F. Jones para Estados Unidos y Toris Lorinaitis para Lituania. Alfred está casado y esto es un fic porno así que, bueno, eso.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

**Fuera del trabajo**

_I hate trying_

_to put my desire_

_into words_

_when my body_

_knows exactly_

_what to say._

_Come home._

Respira, inspira.

Toris, que allí aún es Lorinaitis, siente cómo se le llenan los pulmones de aire caliente, tan viciado de aliento que parece vapor de agua. Contra la puerta, la sensación húmeda del calor humano le empapa las mejillas, rojas rojas como si se las hubiesen ensuciado con pintalabios, y lo obliga a respirar por la boca.

No se atreve a mirar a Jones a los ojos.

No se atreve a mirar a Jones a los ojos (le pesan las pestañas, los párpados cansados, y se fija en el nudo suelto de su corbata; Toris traga saliva de nuevo.)

—No... —empieza Jones, y ese susurro le hace temblar las cuerdas vocales, _ah_, _ah_—. Sé que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿no?

Toris, con la cabeza ladeada, se muerde los labios casi con hambre (los de Jones, en los que sus pupilas huidizas descansan un momento, están entreabiertos también), y recuerda. No ha visto nada, en realidad, es más bien una idea como una bengala montada a partir de impresiones: ojos cerrados, la respiración acelerada y profunda. El movimiento, rítmico, del brazo derecho.

Las suposiciones y los recuerdos le hierven en las venas como si su sangre fuese efervescente, y por un instante Toris teme no conseguir seguir controlándose como hasta ahora. Jones, que está tan cerca que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, que ha sido un personaje de fantasías demasiado tangible, con sus gafas y su pelo rubio y sus ojos inocentes, Jones, _Alfred_, Alfred que se masturba en su oficina.

_¿Ocasionalmente, más veces?_

A Toris se le seca la boca, asiente.

_Si acercase un poco la mano, si cerrase la puerta, el _click_ del pestillo sería tan grande como todos los _sí _del mundo_, grande como el Sí de Jones en el altar, chispeante en el anular de su mano derecha.

Sucio, apenas.

Jones no se separa de él y cuando finalmente se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, su respiración sibilante entre los dientes, la afirmación vuelve a encenderle el cuerpo; esta vez le sale de la boca y no de un gesto.

—Sí.

Jones lo besa

casi

con gula, le descoloca las palabras de la cabeza y los ritmos del corazón con los labios contra los suyos, haciendo presión, mordiéndole la piel. Jones es una arritmia que lo agarra de las muñecas y le pide perdón entre besos, _lo siento, lo siento mucho_, lo siente tanto, y esa voz sincera y sus manos húmedas subiendo por sus brazos y acariciándole el cuello hacen que se estremezca de placer.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a mirarlo, a Alfred le duele la boca, y Lorinaitis tiene los ojos desvaídos de siempre. El anillo en el anular, el anillo en el anular, el _sí_ como el _sí_ de Lorinaitis le hace un nudo en la garganta y le revuelve el estómago, y sus manos encajan también sobre las caderas estrechas de ese chico.

Lorinaitis, Lorinaitis.

_Toris_ es como un pecado capital en la lengua, una palabra fea que se le derrite en la boca; cuando lo mira, cuando, casi por necesidad, se pega a su cuerpo, cuando las puntas de los dedos de Lorinaitis dibujan la línea de los tendones tensos de sus manos, a Alfred se le hace la boca agua, y recuerda sus ojos sorprendidos de antes.

En sus fantasías, Toris lo mira a los ojos mientras le besa los muslos; fuera de ellas, mueve los labios en silencio como si quisiera decir algo, traga saliva, tiene la naturalidad y el calor de lo inmediato y _aquí, ahora, Dios santo, solo esta vez_.

Hay casi inocencia en la forma con la que apoya la frente contra la de Lorinaitis, y tuerce la boca y cierra los ojos cuando nota el aliento de él sobre los labios.

—Tú... —Nunca ha terminado de saber si tiene que tratarlo de tú o de usted. Lorinaitis nunca le ha dicho nada—. No deberías...

Tarda un poquito en contestar, y sus dientes juguetean con su boca en lo que parece un retazo de sonrisa, se ruboriza casi con violencia, y habla en suspiros.

Lorinaitis, que tiene la voz apagada y que repica en sus oídos como un reproche.

—No debería_mos_.

Es Alfred el que cierra la puerta y es Alfred el que lo coge de las muñecas y es Alfred el que muerde los _no_ que retumban en su cabeza igual que muerde el cuello de Lorinaitis, y es Alfred el que lo coloca contra el escritorio, y es a Alfred a quien le tiemblan las manos.

—Qué asco, ¿no? —sonríe la voz de Toris, de Lorinaitis, de Toris otra vez, que le da la espalda y tiene los dedos separados y Alfred es un poco menos consciente del mundo que de la curva de su columna.

Asiente en el hueco dulce de su cuello.

* * *

La palma de la mano izquierda de Jones, sus dedos, se enroscan alrededor de su cuello como una serpiente, y la otra mano le desabrocha los pantalones.

Cuando Toris junta las rodillas es casi por instinto, por un no sé qué que le dice que se niegue ahora, de verdad, y no con esas palabras pequeñas y mentirosas, esas disculpas en el aire fundidas en un _justo así_ que se va en un suspiro. Siente la erección de Jones contra los muslos y cierra los ojos, y se muerde los labios, la sonrisa, tragando saliva y con el corazón intentando partirle las costillas.

Tiene algo de miedo que le estalla en los pómulos y un frío extraño en las piernas desnudas; los dedos de Jones son como caminos incendiados sobre la superficie descubierta de su piel.

* * *

Alfred entiende que hay cierto sadismo y cierta necesidad de castigo en él al mirar la nuca blanca de Lorinaitis, como una mancha de leche en medio del marrón chocolate de su media melena desordenada: tiene a este chico lindo desnudo de cintura para abajo pero quiere que se lo pida _por favor_, aunque sea entre quejidos ahogados.

Y ojalá aguante, ojalá aguante, con las manos sucias en sus caderas, aún fuera de él solo por el momentáneo encanto de hacerse, _hacerlo_, hacerse sentir más bien mal. La voz de Toris trastabilló un poco cuando le dejó saber cuánto tiempo llevaba la botellita de lubricante en el cajón de su escritorio (y las implicaciones), y aunque aún le tiemblan las piernas como recordatorios de cómo puede traicionarte el cuerpo, cree que se lo merece.

Un poco, solo un poco. Hunde los dedos en sus caderas hasta pensar que quizá ha podido dejar marca, y el segundo en el que Lorinaitis, en el que Toris lo mira a los ojos, todo él vapor y piel que quema y mentiras que van a tener que mantener durante mucho tiempo, todo él le hace pensar que quizá debería dolerle más.

Pero cuando lo penetra Lorinaitis gime y le revuelve el estómago y Alfred tiene que volver a ponerle la palma en la garganta por esa necesidad imperiosa de sentir su voz temblándole en las manos.

* * *

Sobre todo, ante todo, no es un placer puro que lo haga sonreír. Diluido en una mezcla asquerosa de vergüenza y culpabilidad, le deja a Toris un sabor metálico en la boca y le dobla los labios de una forma que necesita tapar con sus manos temblorosas, hace que se le vayan las fuerzas de las piernas y que quiera las manos de Jones en todas partes, en sus caderas, _sí_, y sobre sus muslos y su vientre y los brazos y, _ah_, haciendo algo de presión en el cuello, lo justo, lo justo.

Le muerde la nuca y su cuerpo encaja muy mal sobre el suyo, demasiado duro y demasiado ancho contra esas caderas estrechas que lo acomplejan. Dentro de él, en cambio, es como una bendición (y Toris se avergüenza de pensar en esos términos).

—Joder... —La voz de Jones le raspa la piel allá donde la toca como la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Jones lleva un ritmo irregular y doloroso, fantástico, perfecto y de _por favor, por favor, así_; tiene que morderse los quejidos contra la lengua y le tiritan los labios.

* * *

Alfred le clava los dedos en la piel de debajo de los bordes de la camisa con tanta fuerza que parece que tema que Lorinaitis vaya a caerse, o a escapársele entre los dedos como si fuese de humo y no de huesos duros y carne demasiado caliente.

Le hierve la sangre y se hunde en el cuerpo de Toris, de Toris, ahora de_ Toris_, una vez y otra.

—¿T-te hago daño?

_¿Ojalá, ojalá no, ojalá?_

Lorinaitis le da la espalda y hace tanto tiempo que no lo mira a los ojos que se le ha olvidado su expresión, la forma y el tamaño de sus pupilas.

* * *

Se le escapa un _no_ después del otro, una mentira piadosa detrás de la otra y Alfred, _Alfred Alfred Alfred_ termina antes que él, fuera de él, rápido y sucio y Toris tiene que morderse los labios hasta hacerse, casi, sangrar.

Se queda junto a él como una huella de calor; los movimientos de sus manos son casi mecánicos pero Toris se deshace con un gemido dulzón y meloso que le llena la boca y le sabe a bilis.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, medio mareado, el click del pestillo es un _nunca más_.

* * *

Lorinaitis se giró al final y tenía los ojos de un fantasma como charcos en su rostro enfebrecido, como una enfermedad.

Piensa que Lorinaitis, Toris Lorinaitis que vive en el despacho de al lado, que nunca levanta la voz y que no lo conoce mucho, no existe fuera del trabajo.

Piensa que ojalá Lorinaitis, Toris Lorinaitis que, que, ¿qué?, no existiese fuera del trabajo.

* * *

_No tengo ninguna excusa y soy lo peor._

_Ni siquiera me creo que haya publicado esto así que al menos espero que os haya gustado porque ahahahaha :'D_


End file.
